mew mutation
by the black kitty
Summary: What If Misty gets caught by Team rocket and becomes a mew girl, a robot of team rocket? A creature without feeligs...friends...memories...reasons to fight... just a machine. Who will have the power to stop her...without being killed himself?...ashxmist
1. feeling trouble

**Hey the pink kitty here**

**This story was a hole time in my head but I finally found the time to wright it down.**

**Here a little intro… It happens a half year after misty left ash and brock. Those two are now travelling with may and max. She gets captured bye Giovanni and got some mew genes and now is a mew cat like teen without a own will, memories ore reasons to fight.**

**But I will write It all down… just read it and for who didn't expected it ,It's a misty x ash paring**

**And even that the story is rated T, don't read It if you can't handle blood!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_she opened her eyes as she felt herself floating. Slowly she tried to open her eyes... only to meet a stinging pain engulfing her... Everything was a blue gaze a faint blurr as she felt the stinging pain of needles sitting stuck in herself. Getting scared she tried to move , onlt to bumb in trew invisible walls... she was being kept in that… that thing by walls of glass. By her sudden movements black dotts ... more specifekle men came closer and she recognised the R standing on their shirts ... she tried to get loos... escape this horrible place but soon she couldn't move and felt sleepy again as one of the guys of team rocket injected a sleep middle... making her eyelids fall down_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ash woke up with the feeling that something happened but shock his head to clear his thoughts. _What was that dream about? It was like someone else thoughts. But wait ... do I smell bacon? That dream was probably just a nightmare._ Ash thought as he putt on his shirt and cap and walked out of his tent and saw may, max an brock already eating.

"You left something for me I hope?" ash asked as he sat down.

"Like we would forget what you would do If you don't get food" brock said in a rather sarcastic voice.

" ha ha… very funny" ash yelled back and looked away troubled.

" Something bothering you ash?" may asked as she gave her tortcic some food.

" Just a dream… nothing to bother about." He said as he sat down and looked at his lap as pikachu now was sitting on it. " when are we going to come to the next city?" ash asked as he took the food brock was giving him.

" around noon… as we leave soon." Max stated while looking at the map "ash …are you sure nothing is wrong" he asked now looking at ash "still bothered about what happened to misty?"

ash looked away " I'm going for a walk" he said as he stood up and pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Max you know he don't want to talk about it" brock snapped at max

_with ash…_

he kept walking away with his head down and sat near the water _she always loved the water. I wonder what happened to her… she didn't deserve that_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_flashback… _

_Ash walked out of the pokémon centre with brock and max at his side. He just won his next battle and waited for may to come out of a perfume store.( she loves perfume!!!) When she ran out the stopped at a TV store where a disturbing news story was being told _we go over to the rests of the cerulean gym. After the bomb of yesterday this is the only thing that stands up (pictures of a few still standing ,burned walls without a roof) Because of this horrible move of team rocket three of the cerulean gym sisters where found dead… The younger sister is still missing, so who ever see this girl ( picture of misty) please contact the nearest police station… she probably is hurt was wearing a red halter top and black jeans on the night of the disaster. She about 15 has shoulder lenght red hair and blue eyes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash still was shocked about this fact and still now he tried to forbid himself of crying. Didn't worked but when it stopped he walked back at the camp as they moved on to the next city

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**the pink kitty here **

**whoever got ideas send them up so read and review and I only make the rest If I got 5 reviews so ...who dears not to review will get a scrats and maybe.. a kiss**

**so still lots of kisses the pink kitty**


	2. doomed city

**The pink kitty here**

**Thanks to all the reviews, It helps to make the story and I say again : read and review**

**As I get 5 reviews I make chapter 3**

**And whoever get some ideas send them up… I will personally say thanks as you do and If they are being used**

**Thanks for some of you're already wasted time**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

under while at an other city…

"hold it right there, team rocket " agent jenny yelled.

"why should we? we were just having some fun." Butch said with a amused voice.

"I said, hold it right there. You're under arrest!." jenny tried to command.

"but we" where just going to show you our new toy" butch said as he snapped his fingers and a truck sat down a cage.

"toy…" jenny said wile looking horrified at the cage

"Yes… so come out my kitten" butch obeyed as the door felled open. Dark figures came closer until a girl body was visible. She wore a black skirt an black boots. The also black top was small and had a spaghetti string and one long vampire sleeve. On some places you saw scratches made of claws (**a/n you know, those one that were used in many movies as juressy park and raptor, only smaller… still don't know, here an example ///)** there was something different about this girl cause on top of her red hared head there were two black mew ears and she had a long mew tail (**a/n you all know mew, pokémon 151 stupids… still don't know search it up!!!). **Her red shoulder length hair fell over her eyes as she walked out of the cage. She looked up and let out a little

"mew…" as she revealed her pure white eyes.

"The missing girl from the cerulean gym… what did you do to her!" jenny yelled

"a few things, we improved her... you like it?!… but for now kitten : ATTACK…" butch said as she raised her hand and an pink glow came to view.

"please girl… you don't have to do this… we can help you…" jenny pleaded. But to no success. The girl blasted pink orbs to the city as an obeying robot… cause that was what she now was. Something without feeling… dreams… emotions …people she loves… reasons to fight for…

Just a robot, an object without an own will…

Just something nowone would never loved to be…

Just something to destroy…

She kept on destroying the city by turning around and shooting orbs until…

"We got no choice men… we have to attack… I'm sorry girl" jenny said as they started shooting. She quickly dotched them all by quick, cat like moves (**a/n image the world famous matrix moves, but more girly and at normal speed or whoever watch a.t.o.m. watch lioness).** swiftly she sot them down ignoring to screams of pain... cause those mean nothing to her...

soon the only one standing was jenny absolutely terrified... shivering on her legs...as she approached.

"Stop!!!" she stuttered "I will shoot... You have to stooo..." but was stopped by the tearing pain that now was in her stomach. As she looked down she saw misty retrieving her arm, now with blood. Jenny looked up as she fell to the ground with a loud bumph piercing to the silence as misty started to lik of the blood of her hand, slightly purring...

the city was doomed…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 3 will be up soon as I get 3 reviews or more**

**so read and review**

**lots of kisses xxx the black kitty xxx**


	3. finding out

**The pink kitty here…**

**I'm writing on high speed but only make the rest If I get 3 reviews… so all you dummies out there read and review or you all will be doomed to no further reading of my _beautiful _story**

**So here I get two messages for you**

**Ding ding ding ding … review or be doomed**

**Ding ding ding ding 2… die ash x may lovers!**

**Lots of kisses… and know ,new ideas are always welcome**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ash, brock, max and may went out of the poke centre after checking in for the night and letting totodile and tortcic there for a rest. They went in a restaurant (Mac Donald's for all who know it… I thought ash would love it there ) the food) The TV was on, the news, as they sat themselves down with their burgers at the table. Max may and ash had an conversation about the gym until brock interrupted them and pointed at the TV

"you now are looking at the ruins of velletin city ( invented it myself) These destructions carry the name of team rocket ("team rocket" they all snared ) and there newest weapon. These are some pictures of the now, not more missing girl from cerulean city (pictures of misty destroying the city ) We warn everbody of this person, she's dangerous and as shown almost untouchable…" they all watched the TV with open eyes and jaws.

"misty… what did they do to you?" ash said with much hurt in his voice.

"That isn't her , ash… she wouldn't do a thing like that" brock said.

"that Is her… out at least that was her" ash said while looking away.

"Poor misty… what did they do to her… that mutation must have hurt" may said with horror in her voice.

"That was a pokémon tale and ears, but I only saw mew once… on hieroglyphs." Max said while taking out his pc.

"We saw him once… buts its all a big blur" brock said.

"yeah I remember. This small pokémon mew I guess… clones of pokémon… fighting… that island … the storm… his clone, mewto… wait he erased or memories first but gave them back when we saved him last from team rocket " ash said.

"You mean this pokémon" max said while showing the hieroglyph of mew on his pc.

"yes… that's him" ash almost yelled.

"that can't be … this pokémon is extinded for ages" max stated.

"Me and brock saw him… It's a blur but I'm sure we saw him" ash fid in " wait a minute… didn't they make mewto from his DNA?"

"Yes …they must have used it again" brock said.

" but that leaves us to one question… how can we help her….


	4. seeing each other again

**The pink kitty here again…**

**Thanks for all the good reviews and again whoever gets some ideas, just send them up…**

**I'm open for it… but I won't to say thanks to: ashk, dbzgtfan2004 and lost yoshi**

**3 reviews and you get a new chapter**

**thanks that I can waste some of you're time again**

**lots of kisses … and enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

at team rockets base…

Giovanni's sat in his chair, smoking a cigar (**a/n love this mafia scene) **

"How Is plan mew going?" Giovanni asked butch.

"Just as plan, sir…" butch answered.

"And the destruction and vulnerable percent?" he asked again.

"70 percent destruction and 20 percent vulnerable, Boss " Cassidy answered while holding a clipboard.

"We have to work that away… start training session level 7" Giovanni ordered while letting out a big O smoke breathe…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the pokémon centre…

Ash, Brock and may where eating while max was petting a vulpix who was also there. Everybody was holding a beautiful conversation until they al heard a explosion and a little earthquake went over.

"What was that?" brock said while running to the blast.

"I don't know…" may said while running as fast as she could.

" I only hope It Isn't what I think It Is…" ash said

"And what's that?" max asked.

"Misty…" ash said with fear

As they reached the open spot they only saw black smoke as the smell of burning flesh hang in the air. Pink flashes were the only source of light as gun shots were followed by screams of pain. New shots were now followed by a "mew" that said that she was also hit. Quiet ruled as the smoke pulled away and showed how she held a cop with the throat. Him begging for the mercy that didn't go threw mercy white, mirror eyes, until…

"misty…" ash said on such a high, emotional, almost whisper, tone.

A bump was heard as she let the man fell to the ground and she turned around and let her hair hang to a side as she lifted up her pink glowing him and swallowed ash in a pink orb.

"Aaaah…" ash let out in pain as the attack kept hurting him " misty… you don't have to do this… We are friends… don't you remember a thing" ash said trying to stay alive under the influence of her attack.

"she doesn't care anymore, silly boy...She doesn't remember you anymore or herself… she only remember what we told her to do" butch said hurting ash even more with these words.

"NO… Misty… This Isn't you" ash shouted now also seeing the blood make a red line on her pale skin out of the shot wound of her tight "fight against it!..." silent was broken when red blood drops fell to the ground as white when'd to ice blue again…

"ash…" misty said almost in a whisper as she released him from the pink orb.

"ATTACK… I said kitten" butch yelled as he grabbed a controller closer

"Ash… forget me… run!" she said as she grabbed her head, trying to control herself.

"But I can't leave you… misty" ash said with much hurt in his voice.

"Ash… you have to.. I can't control myself… I don't want to kill you" misty said struggling with herself.

"But…" ash wanted to say but was cut off

"No ash… leave… Can't control myse… " she wanted to say but was stopped as team rocket was controlling her again. She lad her head hang again and only said "mew"

Eyes when'd back to white mirrors… memories were lost again…

"Ash we must leave… It's to late now…we will find a way to bring her back again… I promise" brock said as he helped ash up and ran away…

An other city was doomed…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I want some reviews people!**

**But thanks to all who did…**

**Oh and for all the people who are scarred about the horror rating; there will be some cold blooded scenes, but I only found that horror was a good rating **

**Just know that the weaky weaky hearted maybe can't not handle it**

**Lots of kisses the pink kitty**


	5. controlling her

**The pink kitty here…**

**Thanks for the reviews ! I promise this chapter will be longer**

**And whoever got some ideas, just send them up…**

**And for the people who didn't get the message : I WAN'T REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Lots of kisses xxx the pink kitty xxx**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At team rocket's base…

Giovanni walked through his black halls. His mind thinking of what happened. Again he failed… an other project was going to fail… An other plan was going to be ruined. The walls led him to a room filled of computers , men typing information as the room filled with screams of a girl… screams of pain… screams for help… screams that were once again of the girl who she once was… The girl with blue eyes that loved the world and her friends… the girl that now was screaming for her life as they tried to control her with something new…

A controller device attached to the heart…

Giovanni watched as they implanted it … the girl still screaming for her life… until Butch came closer and offered what his boss had asked for :the controller…

"It's ready ,boss… Try and see we didn't fail again. For everything Is there an solution, It's just the trick to find it" Butch said with a evil grin on his face as the girl stopped screaming… beginning to feel the effect of the controller… not permitting her to be who she loved to be… not this creature…

"Lets see If Kitten listens now… come kitten!" he said as Misty of Kitten came closer. (**a/n the controller is just something that looks like the remote of the TV . But it only says how many percent the device is operative and hag as huge red button you will see later what It does, and before I forget the device just looks like a grey machine lying on her skin on the place where her heart lies and It's only the size of a mouse ( not the animal stupids, the one of you're pc) and has wires attached to her heart. ) **

Giovanni took out his hand to touch her face but was surprised as she turned her face away and some blue turned back In her eyes

"Still not listening, Kitten?... Lets see what you do now…" Giovanni said while he pressed the RED BUTTON and a shock went threw her as she felt to the ground… yelling out In pain…

"Now Kitten… stand up!" Giovanni said as he laid the device on the table and watched as Misty or Kitten stood up. Again he reached out to touch her face but this time she didn't turn away … cause this time her body approved her to do…

She now was captured in her own body…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ash and the rest…

Ash was caught between his own thought and speaking to pikachu "what should we do, pikachu…What did they do to Misty?... She Is forced to forget us… us, pikachu. After all we been going threw … she just tried to kill us…" ash babbled on, but pikachu just stood up and looked on a cute way that just "pika…" _translating: that isn't true_ and went back on Ash his lap as he once again petted her (**a/n In my story pikachu Is a girl ) **"you're Wright… she probably can't do a thing about It…" ash said as he looked up "pika chu chu pi "_ She still remembers us _ash looked again at his pikachu " yeah… I know, but… It's so hard to believe that she just can't fight It" ash almost whispered as these thoughts went threw him " picka chu pi ka pi chu pi " _she tried to fight It… maybe we can reach her…" _pikachu said as she rubbed her head against him "Yeah I hope so… I hope so…" ash said as he laid himself down to sleep

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At team rocket's base… again…

Giovanni was looking at the observation camera again. He just couldn't find the reason why he lost control over his Kitten _It all started with that boy! _He thought looking at the recordings, playing back that scene again an again. _What made us loose her… she was perfect, untouchable for everything… even for emotions… or at least I thought _he thought while petting his Persian "Now what emotion I was that you felled, my Kitten?... love?... Than are you just going to kill the one you love… and kitten, make him scream!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm hoping you all liked It…**

**Next chapter will be longer**


	6. doing things you don't want

**The pink kitty here…**

**The chapters will be longer but most of the time I must update It because It takes me an other week to make the rest… so sorry about it**

**Who ever got ideas sent them up!**

**Hope you all love the scene…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rain was pouring down from the sky. Flashes of lightning came threw as the sound became unbearable. In this storm was It hard to hear someone run threw this storm. Every hard breath was covered by the raindrops that crashed to the ground. Every step was impossible to hear as the rain crashed on her body and made her more wet she even was. Soon she started to see her target as she ran low to the ground. A camp with two tents was the place she was heading to for the last 2 hours. Slowly she entered one of the tents were her ultimate target lied… Ash Ketchum...

slowly she came closer and bow over him. She sat herself on his waist as she saw him open his eyes. She took his throat what made his eyes flash open and star in her mirror ones.

"BROC… " he began to say but was caught of as she placed her lips on his… a short but firm kiss was the only thing the controller let her do to him for saying she didn't want to do this…killing him...

By the sudden movements Brock woke up to see Misty sitting on Ash with one hand at his throat and her other beginning to glow pink as ash now also let out a scream…

"ASH…" Bock said while ramming Misty of him and letting her his at him "What happened Ash?" brock asked loud enough also trying to wake May and Max

"I don't know… I wok up seeing her over me…" he said as he walked out of the tent and saw Max and Max doing the same.

"What's going on!" Max asked as he saw misty leaping out of Ash with her claws but only destroyed the three behind him because Ash ducked away. Soon as she landed she turned around and jumped at Ash again for a new attack but stopped when a dark purple surrounded her and forced her to stop.

"What happened?" May asked but she got her answer as an light purple pokémon came in front of her

"mewto…" ash said as he saw the pokémon also

"So we meet again… Ash and Brock…" mewto said in his creepy voice

"Yeah… but why" he said as he stood up looking at misty who was still in the purple orb

"Because this cause Is above you're head… The legendary pokémon discussed this danger has to be stopped… as It has to… killed" mewto said, trying hard to keep her under control

"you have to get her back fast… or I will" mewto said holder misty with more power.

"It's that device … she didn't had that the last time… we have to destroy It" max said pointing at her

"But how… That not just going to brake…" brock said

"I know something… but she not going to like It" may said quietly , biting her lip

"what!" they all yelled at her

"Pikachu's thunder shock could destroy It… Bu t that will hurt her to" May said almost crying , clumping her arms around her.

"That's a good back–up plan… But what else ca…" but was stopped by mewto

"I can't control her… she's to strong!" he said as the purple orb disappeared and Ash was now held up by his throat by misty who was carrying a knife.

Everything happened in a flash… A flash of lightning crashing to the sky… making some light for a second or less… the light that reflected on the knife as It leaped out… May, Max and Brock who yelled "ASH"… red drops that crashed to the ground… pikachu who yelled "chu" as she let out a thunder shock that got It's target straight… A body flying straight threw the sky and landing still being shocked… a device exploding that let her fly threw through the sky again and landing without moving… slightly fallen of the cliff

Ash who now was sitting on the ground saw this and ran up to her and was fast enough to get her hand as she fell. Slowly he turned her around in his arms only to be shocked by seeing nothing but red…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey people …**

**You got you're update so stop asking for this and begin begging for the next!**

**But always know… new ideas are welcome and flames are forbidden!**

**I want reviews people) REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS ,REVIEWS, REVIEWS**

**Still lots of kisses**

**The pink kitty… until the next chapter**


	7. thinking of what you done in a hospital

**The pink kitty here…**

**Sorry It took so long, I'm a busy kitty you know**

**I promise this chapter will be longer**

**Ideas are always welcome , just as reviews**

**And please no flames… I've got a little heart**

**Ooh and lots of kisses to everyone but special Ashk; you're reviews ROCK!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She slowly opened her eyes as the sun glow down on her , revealing a white and freaking clean room. A headache cam up as she tried to remember what happened In the last days…

She didn't got much to remember… only flashes came to her mind as she held a hand In front of her eyes , trying to block the sun away… to no use

Her eyes went threw the room and rested on the bed next to hers _No that can't be…_she thought as she held her hand at her mouth and flew over to the next bed, Ignoring her own pain

_No… I couldn't hurt you that much… Or did I??? I'm only a bitch, a creep hurting my friends like this…_she slowly stroke his cheek with her not wounded hand and bit her lip trying not to cry… _He would never want to see me after this… I probably scared him to death.. how could I let myself do this to him… I probably better leave… let him live his own life…_

She just turned away, letting a tear drop from her eyes as she heard him steer and open his eyes. He also got to get used to the flashing white from the hospital room

"Misty… Don't cry…" he said as he reached out to touch her face

"Don't look at me… I'm a monster!!!" she almost yelled crying, not daring to look at him

"Why.. you don't look like one?.." he said cheerily

_there you got that irremovable childish of him… I don't deserve someone like him _

"Look at what I've done… to you ! and to what else?! TELL ME, WHAT ELSE HAVE I DONE!!!" she yelled at him, now bursted out in tears

"You haven't done that… Team Rocket let you do It… you wouldn't never do something like that and you know It, so STOP THINKING YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT… cause I know you wouldn't" he said as he took her in a tight embrace

"So you still believe in me, even when I don't anymore … still see me as you're friend… Ash, I don't deserve you… you're to good for my" she said as she whipped away her tears and smiled at him

'I will always do …" he said with his lovely smile (**a/n love that smile )**

" But I hurt you… and many others. How are brock and May and Max?!" she says as she starts to worry

"there just fine… and you didn't hurt me that much… now try to rest a bit" he said and started to lie down himself as she slowly took off, floating to her own bed but only to be interrupted by a screaming..

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!!!" that sounded like Ash's mother that bursted in the room and let Misty lose control and fall to the ground. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO HURT HIM"

"mom… we were just talking and Misty wouldn't hurt me" ash told his mother escaping her bone crushing hug.

"But baby… look at what she done to you… no friend would do that!" she said trying to hug him again

"Mom!!! She didn't do that… Team rocket let her do all those things" he said going to Misty and hugged her

"But.. But… she hurt you" said Ash's mom (**a/n I don't know her name )**

"She didn't do that… She would never do that and I believe her" ash said

"I'm sorry dear… I didn't mean to…" she said comforting Misty

"It's ok…really…" Misty answered looking out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At team Rockets secret base… **(a/n boohoohoo…**

Giovanni was looking at the last tape over and over again, stopping at the site of mewto.

_So we meet again mewto … looks like you keep looking out for others… It's been a long_

_Time… And I see you met you're friends again… Just know you can't protect them forever_

_There just weak peoples and you know It… Even If I don't get you at my command the girl and many others will be …and after all… I won't need you… not anymore_

_You became worthless, unnecessary "_You hear that Mewto! You will suffer for what you don to me! And you're not the only one… you will pay for betraying me… my kitty…

**That's the end of this chapter… for now!!!**

**Sorry It took so long But I had lots to do: School, baby-sit and other crap…**

**Still lots of kisses **

**The pink kitty**

**Ps; however got ideas send them up!!! **


	8. AN SORRY

Sorry

I don't think I'm ever going to end this story or even update it so I'm putting it up for take-over. Anyone who likes the idea on itself, wants to continue on the story or just make it better, be my guest.

The only thing I'm asking is that you people would just say it when you're doing it, for I'm interested in how much better someone else can make this story.

Sorry for all who were waiting for an update, I think you probably lost hope long ago, but I'm sure somebody else will make it better.

Thank you

My apologies


End file.
